epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SkeepTieel/Epic Rap Battles of Stuff - Season 1 - News with a Potato
Hello! It's-a me! Potato! Why a potato? Why the fuck not? Potato's Mom comes in* WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY JOHNNY? FUCK YOU MOM, I'M MY OWN PERSON YOU'RE A FUCKING POTATO YOU DIPSHIT PLEASE MOM, I'M MAKING A FUCKING NEWS BLOG, THERE'S CHILDREN AROUND HERE Potato sparta kicks Mom out of his room* Ahem; sorry for that little inconvinience, lets continue. Introduction So you're here for the Epic Rap Battles of Stuff news? Three battles in and already a news. k den. The battles haven't been much of a success, except for the Link vs Freddy Fazbear one, so go check the others out. Here's a quick summary of my battles: Random suggestions, any, but they have to have a connection, even if it's a silly one. Skeep's best connection yet: Freddy Fazbear vs Link, why? The original connection was only 'bags of dicks eaters' but as I came to research, they had more connections. Complicated plots, different timelines/resturants in the timeline, they had many alter bodies, Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy, Toy Freddy, Withered Freddy and for Link, Toon Link, Dark Link, Kid Link, Train Link, Twilight Link, Webpage Link. And this has nothing to do with the news. Goddamnit, I had one job. 'ONE JOB' Plans Well for ERBoS, the first season will be a short 8 battle season. Every single season has one theme it will be rolling with. This season is battles with three or more people, to make up for the amount of battles in this season. This dude named SkeepTieel already planned out a few battles for the next 4 seasons. How do I know this? I'm a potato. I know everything. Skeep may need some guest writers for a few battles, so if you see him in chat, pm and he can discuss about the open roles or drop a request on his wall. Thank you. Characters You will see a lot of fictional characters in the next battles! Because he just can do fictional characters better for some reason. He will do historical battles when he gets a suggestion, but not now. I will be cameoing and speaking in one of the upcoming battles, in a shape or form, dunno, I'll be cosplaying as some sort of potato. Hints For Upcoming Battles SkeepTieel has already made all the battle iTunes covers, so here is a ring of all of them, but keep in mind that all the unreleased ones are blurred or distorted. The hints for Season 1 and 2 are now useless since I just spoiled them in the Nav. And here is some hints to make them more obvious: Season 3: 1. A premiere that's a continuation off a Finale. 2. WoW, these creatures freak you out AT least a little bit. 3. A wHolle lot of Meat Wads to Adult Swim in. 4. A silent protagonist vs A magestic man with a magestic voice. Season 4: 1. LETS EAT A BUNCH OF RAW CHICKEN AND BOILED EGGS 7. Pine Tree and Fabulous Sweaters vs Yellow Cleaning Item and a Notso Planet vs A Kid With A Weird Hat and Bender's Voice Other Hints: *The music in the background. Please. *A wikia user. Please. *Please. Please. *GO WATCH OVER THE GARDEN WALL PLS iTunes Covers If you want a sick iTunes cover made in Photoshop, Skeep can quickly hook you up with one. If you want. He's just getting more and more free time on his sick dirty little bastard hands. You will have to drop a request down in Skeep's message wall and describe your iTunes cover. Background and stuff and logo. It'd be great if you could send me a picture of a cover. Guests Here we have the special guest writers: Tigerisnormal - Writing for #4, #7 and #8 GIR 5 life - Possibly writing for #6 Iamthelegion - Writing a lot of battles actually. Jack8073 - #7, S2 #2, S2 #8 and S4 #2 Possible Name Change? Skeep is considering changing the series' name at the start of Season 2. Please vote for the best name idea or give him an idea in the comments. Best Name? Battlish Battles of Battles - Suggested by Firebrand The Skeep Rap Battle Series - Suggested by Nightfalcon Epic Rap Battle Paroskeeps - Suggested by Tigerisnormal The Skeep Peep Weep Deep Feep Rap Battles - Suggested by Epicnail Read Em and Skeep Em - Suggested by Nightfalcon Skeep's Skeptical Battles - Suggested by Dragonblood Keep the name! Conclusion Thats the end of this little pointless news blog. No one ever reads Skeep's battles anyway... So, have a good day and try to figure out the hinted battles, okay reality's an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, okay bye! Yeah, yeah that's another hint. fml, mom's back. I- I- I'll just cut this out so you don't need to put up with her shit WHAT DID YOU FUCKING SAY TIMOTHY, YOU PIECE OF SH- ; border: 1px solid #3399cc; width:100%; margin: 1em auto 1em auto;" |- | colspan="3" align="center" style="background-color:#25383C; font-size:100%;" | List of Skeep's Feep Weep Deep Rap Battle Paro-Skeeps |- | align="center" style="font-size:90%; color:#131313; background-color:#56A5EC; font:#C68E17;" | Season 1 | style="font-size:90%;" | Dan vs. Cartman • Link vs. Freddy Fazbear • Trey Parker and Matt Stone vs. Craig McCracken and Lauren Faust • Humanoid Deaths vs Hooded Deaths • Dr. Wily vs Dr. Robotnik • Dipper and Mable vs Wert and Greg • CL4P-TP vs. Wheatley • Horror Jack Royale |- | align="center" style="font-size:90%; color:#131313; background-color:#C55E67;" | Season 2 | style="font-size:90%;" | Sora vs. Everyone Royale • Don't Hug Me I'm Scared vs. MLP:FiM Antagonists • TBA • Balloon Boy vs. The Villager • Animated Cartoon Network Duos Royale • Meghan Trainor vs. Hatsune Miku • TBA • ??? and ??? vs. ??? and ??? • TBA • Animated Disney Duos vs. Animated Nickelodeon Duos |- | align="center" style="font-size:89%; color:#131313; background-color:#242339;" | News | style="font-size:90%;" | SWFDRBPS News #1 - w/ Bobdave/Potato • SWFDRBPS News #2 - w/ Vinyl Scratch |- | align="center" style="font-size:89%; color:#131313; background-color:#253766;" | Off-Season | style="font-size:90%;" | Big Macintosh vs. Little Mac vs. Steve Jobs vs. Ronald McDonald vs. Biggie Smalls • |} Category:Blog posts